Harry potter y El relicario sagrado
by Hermi-Black
Summary: Quien es esa chica con la que choka hermione que relacion tendra en sus vidas
1. la chica del callejon Diagon

Harry Potter y el relicario sagrado

1º capitulo La chica del callejón diagon

Un día  como cualquiera en el numero 4 de privet drive  no era raro que hubiera una discusión

-aun no puedes usar magia así que no amenaces a  dudley-decía tío vernon con voz amenazante

-pero yo no dije nada-respondía harry

-si el me dijo no se que cosas-decía dudley pegado al regazo de su madre a pesar de tener ya 17 años

-tu que sabes yo no te dije nada

-ya basta a tu cuarto-ordeno el tío vernon

harry se dirigió a su cuarto arrastrando los pies cuando el entro llego hedwing con un paquete y unas cuantas cartas.

El paquete era de ron.

Hola harry¡

Como estas?.Solo te escribo para felicitarte ya que 17 no se   cumplen diario, espero que te gusten los poster's de los canoons que te envió

Atte ron

PD: que te parece si nos vemos en el callejón diagon para comprar los útiles Hermione ya me confirmo  

La otra carta era de  hogwarts, al verla se puso muy feliz pues pronto cursaría su ultimo año de hogwarts y después podría usar su magia libremente. el empezó a escuchar ruidos y bajo a revisar se trataba de dudley que estaba haciendo un berrinche

-te dije que te quedaras en tu cuarto

-a donde van-pregunto si hacer caso alo que le avía dicho su tío

-vamos  a comprar los útiles de dudley-dijo tía petunia

-puedo ir con ustedes

-para que- pregunto tontamente dudley

-tengo que comprar mis útiles también

-esta bien súbete

Cuando el se subió arrancaron y como de costumbre tía petunia tenia algo que criticar esta vez fue la música moderna.

-siempre con su ruidazo ,música sin sentido-decía ella

-aquí me bajo-dijo harry pasando por el caldero chorreante

-yo no veo ninguna tienda

-tienes que saber buscar-dijo harry

-aquí mismo te recogemos-dijo arrancando

Cuando entro ala obscura taberna reconoció una cara que se le hizo familiar

-harry, hola

-hola-dijo el era hermione acompañada de sus padres-buenas tardes-dijo dirigiéndose a los señores granger

Cuando entraron al callejón diagon su primera parada fue en gringotts. y ahí bieron a ron y ginny

-hola harry, hermionme-dijo ginny

-harry

-Ron, ginny, Como estan

-bienes a gringotts-dijo hermione

-no, acabamos de salir-dijo y ginny –y ustedes

-si-contestaron los 2 al unison

Harry y Hermione entraron y poco tiempo después salieron con unas cuantas monedas y se dirigieron a comprar sus útiles.

-bien ahora solo nos falta los pergaminos y la tinta-dijo cuando salían de una tienda de libros. En eso choca con una chica que iba saliendo del callejón Knockturn

-ah.. Perdón

-fíjate , tonta-dijo la chica

-ten mas cuidado, estas bien hermione-dijo ron 

-si gracias –contesto ella

Cuando salieron harry vio el auto de sus tíos

-nos vemos en un mes

-si nos vemos

-asta luego

-nos vemos

Este es el primer fic que escribí espero que les aya gustado


	2. Los nuevos alumnos

2= capitulo Los nuevos chicos de intercambio

El mes  siguiente se fue volando. Y paresia q' ya apenas había comprado sus útiles  cuando ya tenia que regresar al colegio.

-tío me puedes llevar a la estación del tren-dijo harry

-ah, ya te vas-le contesto-bueno súbete

ya en la estación

-aquí te dejo-dice alejándose

-harry

-harry ya estas listo

-si vamos-

pasaron por el anden 9 y 10 y se subieron al tren en los primero vagones y en el camino se fueron contando lo que había pasado en el verano y otras cosas mas ,cuando llegaron se dirigieron al comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de gryffindor

-se dan cuenta que Malfoy no esta- dijo ron sorprendido

-creen que lo hallan expulsado-dijo harry un tanto contento

-no creo, ni neville , lavander y parvatil están –dijo hermione

El profesor Dumbledore se levanto y el ruido ceso, este comenzó a hablar

-un año mas inicia , y como varios de ustedes notaron muchos de nuestros compañeros no se encuentran entre nosotros esto se debe a que tenemos alumnos de  intercambio 

"los alumnos de esta institución que se fueron son de 2......3..........4.........5..........6.........7Gryffindor:neville Longbotton, Parvatil Patil, Lavander Brow, Raveclaw..........Hufflepuff........y slytherin... y Draco Malfoy......."

al oír esto muchos  festejaron

- contamos con la presencia de alumnos de las escuelas las escuelas Versalles de hechicería de Francia y la escuela Ginza de Japón-continuo

En eso entraron varios alumnos y se sentaron en las casa que les había tocado al parecer ya les habían especificado en cual .En frente de harry, ron y hermione se sentaron una joven de Japón y 2 de Francia. los 3 se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a harry

-hola soy hermione granger y ellos son ron weasley y harry potter

-Hola soy Scarlett Ohara soy de Japón-dijo la chica una chica

-Hola soy Mildred Pitt y el es Cean Mcpherson somos de Francia-dijo la chica francesa

-hola-contestaron ellos

después de cenar se dirigieron a la sala común y cuando pasaban se cruzaron con los de slytherin

-Scarlett no sabia q tu también habías venido-dijo una chica de slytherin

-Yuriko?

-que pasa Scarlett-dice Mildred chocando con otra chica de slytherin-que haces aquí Jennifer?

-hola Mildred tu no eres la única que vino-dijo la chica-o Cean que bueno que estés aquí-dijo  acercándose 

-camina Jenny nos atrasamos-dijo empajándola otra chica

-adiós Mildred

-nos venos Scarlett

-y tu ten cuidado-dijo cuando pasaba aun lado de Hermione

**Bueno esto es todo espero que les aya gustado y pór vafor review**  



	3. La nueva maestra y el amor de hermione

3º= capitulo: La nueva maestra de defensas y el amor de hermione

Al día siguiente todos se dirigieron a clase de transformaciones que les tocaba con ,los de slytherin, hermione miro a Yuriko muy fijamente

-que pasa-pregunto ron

-ella es la chica que vimos saliendo del callejón Knockturn y lo que me dijo ayer....

-quien Yuriko

-si ella

-ella es Yuriko hito solo te quería asustar así es ella aunque a veces es insoportable

-yo no lo creo-dijo harry-yo no lo creo

Cuando finalizo la clase se dirigieron a la aburrida clase de pociones  pero su asombro fue que no estaba los de slytherin como de costumbres sino que estaban  a los ravenclaw

-haber si snape es mas amable ahora-dijo ron

-no creo-dijo harry después de que les quitaran 5 puntos por estar hablando

-muy bien formaremos grupos de 7 personas par trabajar este año-dijo snap

Ha harry, ron, hermione ,Scarlett ,mily y Cean les toco con un chico de ravenclaw

-hola soy Joshua Stephenson-dijo el chico

cuando se iban a presentar los interrumpió snape

-muy bien, me mezclan madragola cosida , mucosa de cerebro de perezoso........

en eso sonó el timbre pues solo les tocaba una hora

-pospondremos esto para mañana

-que clase les toca- pregunto Joshua

-defensa contra las artes obscuras-contesto hermione –y a ti

-transformaciones-contesto el,- bueno nos vemos

-Uhhhh hermione te gusta Joshua verdad-dijo Mildred

-a mi no...-dijo poniéndose mas roja que el cabello de ron

cuando pasaron por el pasillo vieron a ginny y aun chico de intercambio

-hola ginny –dijo harry

-hola

-que onda Cean-dijo el chico

-Matt, hola 

-lo conoces-pregunto ron

-si es mi hermano, el latoso

-bueno nos tenemos que ir, adiós

cuando llegaron al salón aun no llegaba el profesor ,en eso entro una joven maestra de unos 26 años que vestía una túnica color morado

-hola chicos-dijo ella-soy su nueva maestra de defensas soy Leonor Mckintosh. me han dicho que tiene un poco de problema en esta asignatura, así que si ocupan ayuda pídanmela.

Al parecer ella era muy amable y bella y aparte era muy reconocida e importante el mundo de la magia 

-por fin  nos toco una maestra de defensas buena aparte de lupin-dijo ron mientras comía

-es verdad-contesto hermione

En eso paso Yuriko , Jennifer y hannah

-mira quien tenemos aquí , a las 3 lindas chicas de  gryffindor

-oyes Scarlett escuchas algo-pregunto Mildred cogiendo un pedazo de carne

-no y tu hermione

-no yo tampoco

-oyes Cean no sabes a quien mandaron a Japón y a quien a Francia

-la verdad, no

-vamos a la biblioteca.-dijo hermione

-pero si es el primer día 

-tendrán que acostumbrarse a ella

-ohh, Yuriko pensaba que eras un poco mas razonable

-jajá ,ja que graciosa eres

cuando llegaron la biblioteca

-hola Joshua-dice hermione

-hola como están- dijo el sentado en una mesa al rincón

-este que hace aquí-dijo un tanto enojado ron

-creo que alguien tiene celos-dijo Cean hacia harry

-si, eso parece, y Joshua que lees-contesto harry

-leyendas de Japón

-y cual lees yo conozco muchas-dijo airada Scarlett

-ahorita estoy leyéndole del relicario sagrado

en eso suena el timbre

-bueno nos vemos

-si adiós-dijo hermione

Si se que esta un poco colgado pero no soy tan buena como muchos de ustedes


	4. La nota secreta

** 4º capitulo = la nota secreta**

varios meses pasaron había llegado el otoño y todo paresia estar bien. Un día en la mañana harry y los demás se dirigía a defensas cuando vieron a ginny tirada en el suelo

-ginny-grito ron

-ginny, te encuentras bien

-mm.. ,si harry , solo fue un paso en falso

no es mejor que vayas ala enfermería-dijo ron

si, nosotros le avisaremos a la profesora Mckintosh

harry y ron se dirigieron a la enfermería y posteriormente se dirigieron a la clase por lo cual no les bajaron puntos

-muy bien chicos pueden retirarse

vamos a ver a ginny- dijo harry

-si me preocupo

Cuando llegaron a ella ya no estaba

-dijo que le dolía solo la cabeza , la revise y no tenia nada así que le di una pastilla y se fue- dijo la señora pomprey

-es muy raro-dijo ron-no paresia un dolor de cabeza. Aparte harry cuando es el primer partido de quiddich

-es el sábado , contra slytherin

-tu eres el nuevo capitán de gryffindor no es verdad

-si así es 

-si te viera Malfoy se moriría de celos

Todo ese día ya no vieron a ginny hasta la cena

-ginny, como estas –pregunto harry

-ya mejor gracias

-ginny ven-dijo Matt

-si , bueno nos vemos

-tu hermana y mi hermano se llevan muy bien

-si eso parece-dijo ron pinchando un trozo de carne y mirando de reojo a Hermione 

ellos salieron antes que todos y se dirigieron ala sala común cuando llegaron encontraron una nota que decía.

"seas sangre sucia, o seas sangre limpia

el relicario no tiene preferencias

ten cuidado si sabes mucho

pues ya esta aquí y te esta 

buscando"

Al leerla Scarlett se quedo impactada y no dijo nada

-esto se parece mucho a lo que paso en 2º-dijo hermione

-si-contesto ron

-No puede ser , entonses era verdad-dijo Scarlett muy misteriosa

-que era verdad

-el relicario? No será el relicario de la leyenda que leía Joshua

-Si es , yo pensaba que era una leyenda solamente

Harry al parecer no comprendía muy bien lo que sucedía o lo que podía suceder a causa del relicario y por que decía "te esta buscando" a quien esta buscando se preguntaba

-como es esa leyenda-pregunto

-Bueno, dicen que hacer mucho en Japón había una mago muy famoso y poderoso llamado Mamoru Tanima el creo el relicario sagrado para proteger Tokio de las fuerzas del mal .pero este relicario a la vez tenia el poder de quien lo trajera colgado en el cuello o quien lo tuviera tenia el poder de destruir a sus enemigos con las mas extrañas fuerzas .Dicen que quien lo pose puede destruir ,matar o herir a quien el odie o quiera herir. Mamoru creo el relicario completo pero en una batalla este se rompió en 2 partes y la única forma de destruir o detener el poder de l relicario es uniendo las 2 partes pero esto solo lo puede hacer el verdadero heredero de Tanima.

-definitivamente esto se parece a lo de la cámara de los secretos-dijo hermione

-si, bastante

-pero que creerá decir "tengan cuidado si saben mucho"

-no tengo ,idea


	5. La derrota mas facil

5º capitulo = 

Esa noche harry no se durmió hasta pasada la noche pensando en la nota. seria obra de voldemort

,lo buscaría a el, en su cabeza circulaban mucha cosas. Ala mañana siguiente se levanto temprano pues era practica de quiddich

-vamos harry, despierta-le dijo collin que era bateado

-. Te sientes bien harry-pregunto una chica cazadora

-mmm, si solo dormí mal

ya en el comedor 

-llevo la mañana completa buscando a Joshua y tampoco estaba en la biblioteca-dijo hermione un tanto molesta

-y para que lo buscas- pregunto ron

-para que me preste su libro de leyendas, para leer el del relicario

-que-dijo Scarlett al parecer ella tampoco había dormido

Los días pasaron y por fin llego el sábado todos se reunieron para el primer partido de quiddich

-hola y bienvenidos al primer partido de quiddich del año soy su comentarista dean Thomas, hoy gryffindor vs. Slytherin debido a que Draco Malfoy esta de intercambio la buscadora de slytherin es millcent B. La profesora hooch se acerca y el juego inicia¡¡¡¡

-millcent es bastante mala de seguro harry atrapa la snich

-Si ,como ,no me han dicho que slytherin es my bueno

-Jennifer que haces aquí la basura ala basura-dijo mily

-vaya Scarlett , luces tensa te pasa algo-dijo Jennifer riéndose

-si, lárgate a tu lado

-ohh vaya harry va por la snich-dijo ron

y en ese momento harry pasa muy sequita de ellos, Jennifer se quedo viéndolo y no dijo nada

- y donde esta la otra latosa-dijo hermione con mirada retadora

-yuri, esta en el baño-dijo hanna la chica que casi no hablaba

-anmmm, como sea dudo que ese niño atrape la snich

-potter a atrapado la snich gryffindor gana el partido

-mmmm, que decías, Jennifer

-Mm. como sea

todo el campo estaba lleno de vivas y hurras, por la derrota de slytherin. Cuando salieron fueron ala enfermería pues ginny había tenido otro desmayo, cuando entraron aun lado de ella estaba un joven de Hufflepuff que estaba acostado de una forma extraña

-John-dijo Cean

-lo conoces-pregunto ron

-si es un amigo mío

-chicos salgan por favor-dijo la señora pomprey

-que fue lo que le ocurrió John

-he dicho que salgan-dijo sin contestar la pregunta de harry

-es muy rara su forma –dijo ron

-si su expresión era como si alguien lo hubieran asustado

-creen que sea el relicario

Todos se quedaron callados y pensativos ya que eso fue lo que les vino primero a la mente.


	6. La vision de giny

** 6 capitulo = La visión de Ginny**

Antes de en pesar quiero agradecer a varias personas

Katsumi Tachikawa: por ayudarme con el capitulo anterior y darle el titulo al mismo

Y a saira por leer mi fic y apoyarme en continuar escribiéndolo

Los días pasaron y al parecer, John no había salido de la enfermería y todo el colegio que esto era causa de artes obscuras. Un día en clase pociones Joshua les dijo algo que los intrigo.

-ya se que fue lo que le paso a John, fue culpa del relicario

-po...por que dices eso-dijo harry algo tenso

-hace unos meses en la sala común de mi casa encontré una nota, miren es esta- dijo mostrándoles la misma nota que ellos vieron hace mucho

-El relicario esta empezando a atacar

-Pe....pero como por que lo ataco a el-dijo hermione hablando lo mas bajo para que snape no los oyera

-de seguro el también sabia su existencia

-puede ser

Cuando la clase termino todos tenían la duda de lo que les dijo Joshua

-Eso significa q no debemos arriesgarnos tanto a conocer mucho sobre el relato-dijo harry pensativo

-que tonta se me olvido pedirle el libro

-luego se lo pides ahí viene la maestra

-hola chicos, hoy tenemos un examen sorpresa sobre los vampiros y los hombres lobos estos temas los han visto desde los primeros cursos

Todos al parecer se desilusionaron y se quejaron y como de costumbre la mas animada fue hermione. Cuando terminaron

-de seguro voy a reprobar-dijo ron

-No te preocupes no eres el único-dijo mily-nunca entendí lo de los hombres lobos

-que les vaya bien, se cuidan mucho-dijo la maestra mientras salían se le quedaron viendo ya que paresia que se refería exactamente a ellos

Salieron y se dirigieron al comedor

-vieron la mirada de la profesora Mckintosh

-si, quería decirnos algo

A su lado paso ginny y parecía asustada

-Hola ginny-dijo harry pero ella no le devolvió el saludo

-que le pasa?-pregunto hermione

-no tengo idea

Los días pasaron y octubre estaba finalizando. Un día en la comida mientras que Scarlett, hermione y mily se peleaba como de costumbre con Yuriko, ron, harry y Cean vieron pasar ginny

-ginny-dijo harry agarrándola del brazo-que es lo que te pasa

-a mí nada

-no me digas mentiras ginny-dijo ron enojado

-es que......bueno vengan

Cuando estuvieron a solas

-lo que pasa es que, desde hace mucho eh estado teniendo desmayos por que tengo visiones

-que tu, que

-si, ron desde lo ocurrido hace años pero no les dije ,pero hace varios meces vi una nota en la sala común , sobre un relicario ,luego los oí venir y deje la nota tirada.... Cuando Scarlett les contó la leyenda entendí lo que había visto en una de mis visiones –paro para tomar aire-en ella veía a un chico de Hufflepuff ....

-John

-si, John, estaba bajando las escaleras cuando alguien se le acercó y le puso algo cerca del cuello y después cayo al piso.. solo que no vi quien era esa persona que lo ataco

-así que tu también sabes sobre el relicario debes tener mucho cuidado

-si lo se, no se preocupen

En eso sonó el timbre y ginny se fue. ellos se reunieron afuera del comedor con las chicas

-nos toca adivinación verdad

-si

-Bueno, yo me retiro a aritmancia, lastima que lavander y parvatil estén en la clase de la profesora fraude

-Si, es bastante aburrida la clase

Cuando llegaron a la trampilla recibieron el familiar olor a perfume entraron y esperaron a la profesora fraude como decía hermione

-hola chicos, dijo la profesora haciendo una de sus espectaculares apariciones.

La profesora Trelawney siempre que veía a harry le predecía una muerte segura y el tenia ya 4 años en su clase y su muerte no llegaba. Pero esta vez no se refirió a el si no a su amigo que estaba sentado a un lado

-Señor weasley eso que piensa pronto se cumplirá......-dijo ella

Cuando se retiraron ron no encontró a ginny en la cena y eso lo preocupo bastante, la busco en las aulas pero nada de ella . Cuando el y harry fuero al ultimo lugar que se les ocurrióLa enfermería.

Ron ahogo un grito ya que aun lado de John yacía ginny en coma y de la misma forma que john y la cara como si alguien la hubiera asustado


	7. La feria de Hogsmead

7 Capitulo=La feria de Hogsmead  
  
-Ginny....que paso?-dijo asustado Ron -la encontró la joven hito desmayada en el corredor-dijo una vez -profesor dumbledore -pero....se va a poner bien? -Nolo sabemos al parecer tiene lo mismo que el joven john  
  
Cuando salieron ron inca cabizbajo  
  
-Ron , hary primera ida a Hogsmead para hallowen -dijo hermione cuando ellos entraron-que te pasa? -por las festividades de hallowen ese día-dijo Scarlett leyendo el anuncio -Yo,no quiero ir-dijo ron -porque? Que tienes?  
  
Ron les explico el por que estaba así lo y lo que ginny les había comentado a ellos y a Cean.  
  
-Ya, veo lo siento mucho, pero eso no es pretexto, a ginny no le gustaria verte así-dijop hermione -Si, Ron, vamos -Pero -pero nada tu debes ir con nosotros.  
  
El día de Hallowen llego.En lka puerta de entredad estaban todos preparados para irse. -Tengo mucho que no voy a una Feria-dijo hermione muy contenta -Yo tb-dijo harry -dicen que es una feria mugglew -estilo Muggle, como es eso? -Con atracciones, Muggles -Genial¡¡¡  
  
Partieron, y cuando llegaron todo desdeHigh Street hasta mas atrás de la casa de los grityos estaba lleno de luces y con miles de atracciones.  
  
-chicos, esperamos que se la pasen muy bien y todos deben estar aquí antes de las 7:00-Dijo la preofesora Mcgonagall-pueden tetirarse -a donde quieren ir primero-dijo harry -a donde sea  
  
pasaron por varios juegos q ya estaban llenos por una larga fila de alumnos  
  
-vamos a ese-dijo hermaione apuntando a un juego llamado montaña Muggle -A ese, pero...-dijo ron con medio-ese es un juego Muggle no -Si, el mejor de todos, anda vamos y quita esa cara.  
  
Cuando llegaron la cola era enorme pero no se movieron ya que el juego era rapido. Cuando por fin les toco. -Nos toca vamos El juego era un largo tren con varios bagones en el cual cabian 3 personas.Harry solo se había subido una ves, por que los dursley solo lo haian llevado a una feria por parte de la escuela.  
  
-Scarlett estas nerviosa-le preguntpo -algo, nunca me he subido en algo así -Hola chicos, puedo-Dijo una vos atrás de ellos  
  
era yuriko que sin recibir respuesta se sento a un lado de harry.Ron y Hermione se sentaronb Juntos  
  
-Hola Hermione -Joshua, siéntate-dijo la chica aun a disgusto de ron  
  
Mily y cean se sentaron juntos y Jennifer se les pego.El carrito cvomenso a caminaR todo iba bien y emn eso tomo bueno, subio lentamente y bajo con gran velicidad, curbas una vuelta de 360º un tovellimno y termino. -wow.... esto.... estuvo....  
  
Todos salieron emocionados menos yuriko que partesia mareada. -y ahora cual -Vamos a ese  
  
Fueron de juego en juego en unos hacian doble fila cuando descansaron vieron un pequeño local de honey Dukes  
  
-Miren son los nuevos dulces -Manzanas de caramelo, paletas de calabaza con relleno, rannas de chocolate savor fresa , vainilla y nuez  
  
compraron lo que pudioeron lo pusieron esn sus bolsillos . y cuando caminabas vieron una gran fila que daba hasta la casa de los, gritos.  
  
-Pasen y demuestren su valerntia al entrar a la jisteriosa casa de los gritos-decía un rechoncho hombre en la puerta mientras salian unas chicas gritando  
  
Al decir esto, Harry, ron y hermione recordaron cuando en 3º estuvieron ahí con sirius black  
  
-entramos -es...esta bien... -Vallya ustedes van a entrar, me sorprenden -Tu callate y donde esta tu jefa que acaso no tiene el valor de entrar -ella se sintió mal fue a descansar  
  
Al entrar todo era igual solo que la casa tenia un hechicero para que se escucharan cosas o vieran moustros. Cuando salieron  
  
-Miren quien salio gritasndo-dijo hermione dobnlandose de risa -callate ,sangre sucia-dijo Jennifer -No vuelvas a decir eso que tu no te quedas atrás-dijo Mildred apuntándola con su variat -Vamonios hannha  
  
se fueron en seguida .  
  
-Jeniifer es de familia Muggle -Si -A de ser una vergüenza estar en slytherin siendo así -si ya ves Salazar slytherin no aceptaban a los chicos muggles -esas tres son igual que Malfoy -Bueno , hannah se me hace que no pertenece a ese grupo es muiy callada -Ja, no se que le pasa es igual que Jennifer -Ron te sientes mejor -si, pero me preocupa Ginny -Son las 6:00 por que no vamoas a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla -Bueno.  
  
Se dieron las 7:00 y todos regresaron al colegio  
  
-A donde vas ron -Voy a ver a ginny -te acompañamos  
  
cuando entraron a la enfermería todos se quedaron en shok ya que había una nueva victima del relicario. 


End file.
